Memories in the Rain or You Always Have a Choice
by ryskenharuka178
Summary: A story about Aizen's redemption, after escaping from Muken Prison and saved by the most unlikely of people - Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. How as he stays with the man, that he is slowly falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Aizen's P.O.V:**

" _ORDER! ORDER!"_

They drag my weakened body, covered by black binding cloth that has wrapped around the all of it and covered my right eye, which if they took the black cloth of that eye they would see that it had changed to swirling mass of dark sickly lilac – meaning that the Hogyoku, inside me was planning something – over to a chair, which they force me to sit down in.

I try to struggle in their grip, which proves to be in vain as a large hand suddenly slaps me across the face hard - the slap echoing in the large Central Order 46 Chamber – causing a cry to escape from me then my arms are being pinned down to the arm-rests of the wooden chair.

Blood is trickling down the side of my mouth from the split lip and soon my whole-body spasms, when ropes shoot out of the armrests then wrap around my wrists, causing another harsh cry to escape me – when spikes from them stab straight into them, causing blood to trickle, running down the wooden armrests.

I lower my head, trembling so hard that is showing and suddenly feel ropes sliding around my neck – like snakes slithering across each other to keep warm – soon wrench my head backwards, making the back of it, hit the back of the chair with a sickening thud, making a choked cry echo in the large chamber.

Black spots dance in front of my vision and can feel, some blood running down the back of my neck then glare at the all Central Order 46, with my single eye. It hurts, forcing me too look up at the Head Judge, who will decide what should be turn with the "Traitor of the Soul Society" and wait for him to speak or more like shout at me

" _SOSUKE, AIZEN. ONCE HONOURABLE CAPTAIN OF THE FIFTH COMPANY OF THE THIRTEEN COURT GAURDS COMPANIES."_

 _You think I care about that?_

 _Anymore, it's the past._

 _You old fools, have done nothing to stop me and just sat here in this large Chamber._

 _You forced me to obey your Rules_

 _You…..._

I come out of my thoughts, shouting those words at them "YOU, DESTROYED MY LIFE WITH YOUR RULES!" causing them to all argue among themselves of what should been down then the hammer slamming down on the gavel, makes them go silent as the Head Judge, gives a full-on glare at me.

" _BIND THAT TRAITOUS MOUTH! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, SOSUKE AIZEN, IS CONDEMMED TO MUKEN PRISON!"_ The Head Judge shouts, while the black cloth soon covers my mouth causing me to give a muffled cry of rage and anger at him, feeling it stop any reply that I was going to make.

 _I'll get you for this._

 _All of you, will pay for this._

 _I'LL KILL THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!_

 _(TIME SKIP)_

Voices whispering among themselves, makes me shoot my eyes open and see when my vision clears, a prisoner, running out of the open bamboo doorway of Prison Sleeping Quarters carved completely out of stone then kick the Prisoner, who had chosen to stay behind, in the face hard. So, they were out of the way.

I manage to get up, looking down at the Muken Prisoner, who now lays sprawled on the wooden floor – groaning weakly - and going up to them, bring my foot up then slam it straight down on the chest, causing them to give a blood-choked cry as I break their rib-cage with strength of it. The sound of bone cracking, under my foot echoes in the stone carved Muken Prison Sleeping Quarters that I've been placed in and taking it off their broken chest, grab hold of them by the collar of their prison uniform then drag them to the main doorway.

A tall towering cliff, with many different other Muken Prison Sleeping Quarters, all around me reveals itself to my eyes and see that down below are other Prisoners - walking around or sitting against the cliff faces, heads lowered down staring at the chains they have on – while next to me, are steps that lead down to the very bottom, carved into the cliff-face.

I step close to the edge, holding the Soul male prisoner out with my hand and he looks at me with wide eyes, which causes mixed cries of shock, cries and screams to come from below then tries to grab my wrist to stop me.

Instead, only for me to grab his hand by his wrist, cracking the bone inside and it falls limply to his side then slowly, begin to allow his collar to slip through my fingers.

"It's rather long drop, isn't it? Makes you wonder, how you'll survive it." I say, which makes them try to say anything then lean my face closer to say the words. "You won't." I said, letting their collar loose, turning around to kick them hard in the chest which sends them flying into the air, soon disappearing from my sight.

I watch, lowering my leg back down and soon a sickening thud, echoes in the huge prison chamber soon followed by eerie silence that fills the whole huge chamber of Muken Prison. Running footsteps break it though, making me turn to see some prisoners have come running up the steps and one lunges at me, but I grab him by the throat snapping it for good measure then fling the body down the cliff to join the other one.

I head down the steps, making the others scramble over themselves on panic and keep on walking down, every step echoing off the polished stone then reaching the last step, look around at the other prisoners. Fear comes from in waves and they are showing it, trembling like when a cat has cornered a mouse in a dead end.

They shrink back, soon disappearing into the Prison Sleeping Quarters, leaving me alone in the huge chamber's courtyard.

I walk over to drinking well carved into the cliff face, sitting down on the rim as I scoop up some water in both my hands then bring it to my lips, sipping the clear crystal water – which was refreshed all the time, so that infection or diseases couldn't be spread to Soul to Soul here from polluted water – to refresh my parched throat.

 _There still watching me._

 _Well, let them watch._

 _I show that will not lay down to be beaten up like a coward does._

 _Hmm…Someone's coming._

I come out of my thoughts, lifting my head up to look at the large gates of the Muken Prison, seeing that two Soul Reaper Guards have appeared, soon placing special keys in the locks then the large gates, slide open. I get off the well's rim, standing up straight, seeing that they reveal standing there is the Head Captain - Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto – of the Thirteen Court Guards then he walks in with his Assistant Captain.

Whispers, begin to come from the prisoners in their Sleeping Quarters, filtering down and I ignore them, because all my attention was on one person that was coming up to me. Even though he was old, the Head Captain was the wisest and most powerful of Oldest Line of Soul Reapers, before even I had been born.

He stops in front of me, slamming his cane down on the stone floor and looks at me, straight into my eye then indicates something to his Assistant Captain. The man moves so fast, that it makes jump out the way - that his eyes go wide with just me doing that - soon running towards the open gateway, going through it then keep on running, past empty normal cells in the process.

I increase my speed, soon feeling the power of the Hogyoku to allow me to flash-step out into the blinding light of outside and keep on moving, getting further away from where I had been condemned.

 _Coward…. your running away._

 _But, you can't fight him._

 _Even with the Hogyoku, inside you, Aizen._

 _Must keep on moving and find somewhere to lay low._

 _Can't let they capture me, again like last time_

 _Got find a place to lay low._


	2. Chapter 2

I must have collapsed due to exhaustion of running for long time. Because, warm light flickering in front of my closed eyelids makes me moan slightly, body trembling and try to rise, my elbows shaking with the effort as my vision clears to reveal I'm in a Woodcutter's hut or at least I think it is.

A fire has been lit by someone and is gently, crackling in the small hearth which the futon I'm lying is close by to it then my elbows give out on me, causing a muffled thump to sound as I collapse back down.

I begin to cough harshly, making me bring a hand to my mouth and feel something splatter onto my hand, which makes me pull it away from my mouth. My eyes go wide, seeing that it is blood on the black cloth that covers my hand and soon another coughing fit, hits me again.

One of the bamboo doors slides open, while someone comes in and taking hold of me, brings a cup of something warm – herbal, mixed with something else that can't distinguish – to my lips, making me drink it.

I moan weakly, gulping it slowly down and can feel that it is helping as my body, stops trembling then it is lowered from my lips, making me turn my face to look at the person. My eyes go wide with shock and try to scramble free, only to give a small cry when pain shoots through my back causing me to fist my hands into the futon for support.

 _Why?!_

 _Why are you helping me…Byakuya Kuchiki?!_

 _Why does my back hurt, like I've been whipped or something?!_

 _What happened to me?!_

 _I remember it had started to rain, heavily and that I had to stop to take a breather._

 _Was I attacked?!_

"I would not recommend, doing that." He says, when I get up with my legs shaking and turning fully around, walk to the open doorway as he watches me quietly, with those hauntingly grey eyes of his then step out onto the veranda, seeing that I'm surrounded by a crop of trees in every direction.

I have no clue in where I am and stepping off the veranda, onto the damp grass, which still has droplets of rain running down it from the brief heavy spell that had passed over begin to walk then stop, when I see the tombstone, near the large tree.

 _ **Here lies**_

 _ **Sosuke, Mira**_

 _ **Daughter of Ty'ka Okochi**_

 _ **Dearly departed Wife to**_

 _ **Sosuke, Aizen**_

I collapse on both knees on the wet grass, heart thudding against my ribcage and blood rushing in my ears, feeling suddenly tears form in my cheeks then remember everything that Central Order 46 had erased from my mind about her.

 _Mira._

 _A woman I loved all those years ago and had married in secret._

 _We met in a market place in one of the Soul Distracts, while I was doing my rounds to check the Souls, arriving to join their new families._

 _She was kind, sweet with eyes that sparkled and light blue hair that shone in the sunlight as we walked in the forest one day._

 _We had kissed that day._

 _Made love, together under the stars as four shooting stars went streaking across the sky and held each other tight, afterwards._

 _But, then we were found out and Mira, was condemned for laying with one of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guards. She was pregnant with my child and the last time I saw her, was when other Captain's held me back from saving her from the Sokyoku's fate._

 _I had cried, after her death so much that it changed me inside._

 _I become distant, withdrawn and caring less to people I hurt._

I come out of the memory, letting go of the tufts of grass that had gripped tightly in my hands and just kneel there, looking at her grave as he comes up to me. He doesn't say anything, he had the same thing happen to him, only differently and that was his wife – Hisana Kuchiki – had been every ill at the time, and could not give him an heir.

He helps me to my feet, gently and leaning against him for support, allow him to lead me back inside the Woodcutter's hut then with one hand slides the bamboo door shut, behind him. He leads me pass the futon, sliding another bamboo door open to reveal Bathing Chamber and walking me over to bench, helps me sit down on it then begins to prepare the bath.

The water is lukewarm, when I check it with my hand and stand there, wondering how to get the black binding clothes off me then turn to go to ask if he knew some way to get it off me, only for him to raise his hand in front of me.

"Un-bind." Is all he says, which makes the fabric shift on me and soon it falls to the floor with muffled thump then lowers his hand back down, heading out of the bathing chamber with his Captain's haori billowing slightly with the movement.

I go up to the bamboo door, sliding it shut so not to embarrass him as I was used to being naked when having a bath and head back to the warm bath. Untying my fudoshi, I drop it on top of the black binding cloth and stepping into the bath then settle down in it, leaning my back against the back of the rim of it.

The eyepatch, was also on the floor and think that maybe he might of left, because of seeing the sickly lilac colour in my right eye then place a hand to my chest. The Hogyoku, still pulses within me – like another heart – and makes think, did Kuchiki know that I still had inside me.

Tilting my head back, I sweep a hand through my silky brown locks as I sigh softly, with the fact that I should not underestimate him at all. He could easily return me to the Soul Society or kill me, leave my dead body in un-marked grave with no indication of who it was buried in the ground. Though, if Byakuya killed me, I could come back to haunt him as a ghost and pester him for the remaining years of his life then hear a sneeze, come from the outside the Bathing Chamber.

"I didn't say your name, out loud, Kuchiki." I mutter under my breath, grabbing a cloth and soap from the basket near the bath then soaping the cloth up, enough begin to wash away the grime, dirt and dried blood that was still on my wrists from those bonds – on that chair, in the Central Order 46 Chamber Hall.

It has started to rain, heavily outside, again and I can hear running off the tiled roofing of the Woodcutter's hut, while I now stand in the bath - washing my chest, shoulders and neck. Spreading the soap, around and coating my body in it, feeling it relieve the tension in my muscles as sighs and gasps, come from me. It feels good to finally be able to relax for once, not have anyone interrupt and satisfied that I had done enough, step out the bath.

The water plips onto the wooden floor, running off from my nude body and I just stand there in the Bathing Chamber, remembering another time. Another place.

 **Flashback:**

" _Aizen-san?"_

 _He lifts his head from looking down at the paperwork and sees that Mira, is standing there._

 _He gets up, smoothing his night kimono and heads over to her then taking hold of her, looks outside at the large cherry blossom tree then taking hold of her chin, tilts it up and kisses her lightly on the lips._

 _His hand, he rests on her abdomen and can feel the little one that was growing shift inside as they sense their Father's presence._

 **End of Flashback**

"Aizen."

I turn my face, coming out of the flashback and look at Byakuya Kuchiki, who stands there at the open doorway then before, I'm even thinking what I'm doing go up to him. I place myself up against him, hand taking hold of the back of his head and soon lean in, placing my lips against his then suddenly, like he had been affected by something he lifts me up.

I'm slammed down on the futon and he begin to harshly devour my lips, while breathless moans soon fill the silence of the Woodcutter's Hut – that both coming from us. Suddenly, in realization at what he is doing he wrenches his lips free and gives a slight cry, when I bite his lip then flipping him, smirk down at him as I straddle his body.

"Don't deny it. You've been wanting me for long time." I say, which makes him go to slap me across the cheek, only for me to grab hold of both his hands by his wrists.

"Let go of me, Aizen." He hisses at me, making a pleasant, strange shiver run down my spine at just the way he says my name like that and smirk at him.

"Make me, Byakuya." I say, which makes his body stiffen under me and his eyes go wide as I say it to him then turns his face away from me, hair covering it from my sight.

The game had started – the mahjong piece changed to white – and begin to plan my next move for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you a fool?" He asks me, just I'm about to bend down to his fine, supple neck – due to this Heat, inside me – and pull back, slightly from his face then move to where he was keeping his face to one side as he suddenly turns it to look, straight at me.

"Why are you, asking me that? You haven't even asked what is wrong with me, hmm?" I said, not replying to his question and he suddenly grabs hold of me, flipping me onto my back then notices my chest tattooed in lilac ferns – that pulsate and uncurl, where the Hogyoku lay nestled in my chest.

He doesn't say anything, instead just gets up and heads into the bathroom then comes back out, carrying the black binding cloth in his hand. He flings it at me, making me look at him as I catch it and throw it to the far corner of the room then getting up, go up to him.

"That's not going to work on me, Byakuya. Why don't we though, divest you of these…. clothes." I say, placing hand on the collar of both haori's, pushing it down his left shoulder and see that he is only watching me.

Not stopping me at all.

The both of us, now lay on the futon with his Captain's Shihakusho placed to one side, touching each-other gently then he suddenly makes me roll onto my stomach. He gets over me, picking up his scarf and brings it over my eyes, blocking out my sight which makes me take hold of his hand as he ties it around my head.

"It's alright. I'm not going to harm you, Aizen." He whispers against my ear, his breath hot against my neck then places his lips on my neck, making me gasp softly at the touch.

My head tilt backwards, exposing it more to him and soon a hand slips around me to hold my chest, going up to one my nipples, where he soon he begins to rub it between his fingertips as I moan breathlessly at the heightened sensation of it and his lips trailing up and down my neck.

"Byakuya…...uhhh…...please…...enter me…place yourself inside me." I gasp out, feeling him still and pushing me down on the futon then he lifts my hips up with his hands.

He parts my legs, slightly further apart and he moves away from me, only to come back placing something close by then feel his chest over my back as he gets back over me. Fingers, coated in substance slide between my ass-cheeks, pressing soon inwards and begin to slide in and out as small gasps come from me at the feeling of being stretched, touched by just his fingers.

My cheeks are heating up, with a blush on them that I can feel on them and between my thighs, I'm throbbing so much that pre-cum is running down from the tip of my shaft then he presses down on something inside me, that makes me arch my back as white bolts shoot through my body when he does it. He continues to slide the fingers in and out, scissoring with them that my whole-body trembles at over-stimulation of it then pulls them out, making me loosen my hold on the futon cover that I gripped with my hands.

He turns me back over and soon I feel his body meld into mine then hips shove forwards, making me cry out in the stillness of the Woodcutter's Hut. I rise slightly, curling into his chest and he takes hold of me, placing his arms around me as he pulls me into his lap, so that I straddle it for support.

Soon my whole body is writhing over him, cries of pleasure coming from me with each thrust into it and the spreading Heat - that had felt when we started to kiss - that is overwhelming me as I spread my legs further apart, head tilting backwards. I cannot see.

Only feel each movement of his hips into mine, the way his muscles ripple with each movement and can hear his breathless gasps, fill my ears that my lips turn into a smile that he was feeling pleasure from this.

Finally I was managing to break the ice over his heart that he had grown over it and begin to move my own hips in sync with his, feeling him suddenly grab hold of me then slam me down on the futon. He pulls out of me, only to shove back inside me and making me wrap my arms around him for support as he jolts my body up and down on it, with each thrust that makes me cry out in heated pleasure.

 _"Uhhh...Yes...Fill me, more...More...Yes. fill me."_

 _"Haa...Aizen!?...Aizen!?"_

He is close, speeding up his thrusts inside me - going faster, harder that I have to move one hand to hold his shoulder for support and the other back of his head, tilting my head backwards on the pillow as sweat that had formed, runs down both our naked bodies like water droplets.

Soon it happens, pressure that been building coming to climax and my back arches off the futon, clenching myself around him as I cry out his name, breaking the silence around us both, feeling my vision go so white that I have to grip him tightly to me as it soon overwhelms the both of us.

"BYAKUYYAAAAA!?"


	4. Chapter 4

I breathe labourly, chest rising and falling as I try to get my breath back from the orgasm that had just crashed through my whole body, feeling Byakuya reach his hands up to untie the scarf around my eyes then strokes a strand of slightly damp hair from my forehead to tuck it, gently behind my ear. This movement, makes me turn my face to look at him and rolling to lay on my side, facing him then go to say something to him, only to close my mouth.

Did I know what to say to him?

Could I say something to him?

We had just laid, together and already I was feeling afraid of this strange, new feeling of having someone to care for me.

His hand, cupping my cheek brings me out of my thoughts and see that he is looking at me as he leans forwards, attentively placing his lips against mine. My own hand, comes up and taking hold of the back of his head, sifting my hand through his long silkily black hair, press myself closer to his body. He changes the position, each time that it makes my eyes flutter close at the sensation of it and moan softly, between our kissing as he increases it then he suddenly rolls me onto my back, a hand stroking down my thigh that is close to his waist.

He lets go of my lips, seeing how my flushed face and pupils expanded so much, while my chest rises and falls, slowly against his then he suddenly falls to one side, making me quickly grab hold of him. I look at him, seeing that he is physically exhausted and drained of energy so turning lay him on his side then pull the duvet cover up around us both. His grey eyes, soon slips close and gentle snuffling comes from as he falls asleep, while I just watch him.

"Sleep, Aizen. The both of us have things to do in the morning." He whispers, which makes me do as he says and laying my head down on the futon pillow, allow myself to do as he says.

When I wake up, the morning sun is filtering through a gap in the curtain that covers the bamboo window and just lay there, thinking about what had happened between me and Byakuya. A Noble, who slepted with someone who didn't have Noble blood in their veins and yet, neither of us had regretted what had happened. Looking at the empty spot, on the futon which still had his impression in it and still warm, when I place a hand on it to check it then getting up, head to the bath chamber.

I slide the door open, slightly which is suddenly pushed to one side by his hand and I see that he had taken a bath, because his naked body is covered in water droplets that run down it – slowly – making me, watch as bead runs down his chest then underneath the towel wrapped around his waist. He notices my gaze on him, which makes me blush lightly and turn my face to one side as my long fringe covers the other half of it.

"Sorry, I should have knocked to check if someone was in the bath-chamber." I say, when his hand comes up to cup my cheek and strokes it, lightly with his thumb then he slips past me, moving his hand away from my cheek.

I turn to say something to stop him. Only to close my mouth, because I don't know to say just yet to him and just stand there in the open doorway then head inside myself. I go to drain it for him, when suddenly I feel lightheaded that I must grip the bath-tub rim for support as he comes back through to take hold of me then before I can say anything, I feel my legs give out on me and he grabs hold of me, placing his hand right over my abdomen.

It's sakura petals shimmering over it that make my eyes and his go wide and suddenly understand why I been affected by that Heat last night. The sighs were showing now, and they meant only one thing.

I was pregnant with his child. Pregnant with the heir to the Kuchiki Clan.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's sakura petals shimmering over it that make my eyes go wide and suddenly understand why I been affected by that Heat last night. The sighs were showing now, and they meant only one thing._

 _I was pregnant with his child. Pregnant with the heir to the Kuchiki Clan._

 _Previously in last chapter_

Rain has started to fall again, outside and yet being here with him - while a third heartbeat beats among our own - it makes me wonder what it is going to be like a Mother to his unborn child that would now start to grow within me from being conceived from what had happened last night between us.

"Your concerned about something. Tell me, what is…." I begin to say, only to close my mouth when I hear the noise of multiple flash-stepping coming from outside the Woodcutter's hut as he slips away from me, standing up straight as he sorts the night kimono he is wearing.

In the process of him, getting up I feel him place one of the spare kimono's over my shoulders and looking up at him, see he is visibly trembling meaning he knew who it was that had appeared then wrapping the kimono, more around me to keep warm, I watch silently as he heads outside onto the veranda

He has left the bamboo door half open, so I can see that standing with bamboo umbrellas over their heads are the familiar Elders of the Kuchiki Clan – looking like they are wanted to know who has sired his Heir. They walk up to him, one of them flicking their gaze to inside which makes me lower my face to stare at the floor as they begin to whisper to him.

" _Lord Kuchiki, you must understand. Your Father, wishes to see the woman you lain with."_

" _It is more complicated than that. Please, return back to the Kuchiki Mansion."_

" _My Lord, if the wo...Man!?"_

One of them says, immediately sliding the bamboo door back with such force it cracks the wood slightly and before I can protest grab hold of me, opening the kimono so my abdomen is exposed then a hand – which causes me to flinch away from it, slightly – is placed over it. A glow happens, indicating to me that the Elder is trying to determine if I'm with the Heir or not.

"So, you have lain with, Lord Kuchiki… _ **Traitor.**_ " The Elder says, hissing the last word to emphasize what he what of me and wrenching away from them, start to tremble so much it makes my Lover come over to me.

Byakuya goes to sort the kimono, only to stop in front of me and immediately turns to face a newcomer – who I hadn't heard appear and it was almost like looking at mirror image of my lover, yet older – standing at the open doorway then a slap echoes in the small Woodcutter's hut.

My lover does not cry out, instead keeps his mouth closed, blood trickling down the side of his lip and chin as he lowers his head to the man – who by his status and way he held himself was his Father – then he forces his son, out the way.

I quickly, lower my head to not look into the eyes of the Elder Lord of the Kuchiki Clan – Suriko Kuchiki – and can feel his heated gaze on me, eyes flicking up and down my body like I was some kind of insect that been pinned to the wall then hand, grabs hold of my chin with such a grip it causes me to wince as he forces my chin upwards so he can see my face.

He turns it side to side, noticing the difference between both my eyes and let's go of it, with look of pure disgust that his own son, had laid with me then flings me away from him, making me hit the wall with a sickening thud as it causes pain to shoot through my spine at the impact.

 _Please…let the little one, be alright…...Please…let our little one be alright._

I slide down the wall, cradling my abdomen and try not to think Suriko Kuchiki, may have just killed the only chance of having a child then feel a small Spiritual Force pressure, telling me that our little one was alright and safe from harm. He seems to be ignoring me and Byakuya, who slips over to me then wrapping his arms around me, whispers two words which make me grip him, tightly when he does it.

" _Hold on, tightly and don't let go."_

" _Are you both, alright?"_

" _I don't know…. I just need you to hold me, Byakuya."_

" _I know you do. But, we need to keep on moving."_

When he says those words, I allow him to help me up and sway slightly into him, which makes him take hold of me, so I don't fall onto the grass near the Karakura River. Being back in the Human World, was bringing back so many memories of what had happened to me and what I done to Ichigo Kurosaki – when the Hogyoku had been control.

It had gone silent, inside me and even though there were still some purple ferns on my chest – it wasn't a full furl of them – then feel the black binding cloth, wrapping around my body, covering it, so I didn't get cold. Something soft, light and wet lands on my shoulder, which makes me look up to see it is snow is starting to spiral down in small snowflakes and lowering it back down, see he is looking at me in certain way then he slips his arm around my waist, placing his hand on my hip. He converted the black binding cloth in way, it looked like I was wearing black hoodie and jeans then the both of start to walk, along the river to the steps that lead up to hilly path above us.

"Bya…umm…." I begin to say, only for my legs to finally decide to give out on me and makes him grab hold of me, before I hit the ground then brings me, closer to him.

I bury my face into his chest, shutting my eyes for wee while as my vision is spinning with black spots and feel so tired to move then his hand comes up, sifting through my hair to help me relax. His heart slowly thudding against his ribcage, makes me smile and just allow him to hold me close then deciding we should really get going, lift my head from his chest to look up at him.

He bends his head down, placing his lips against mine and pressing myself, closer to him feel him start to kiss me in way, which makes me kiss back, more urgently as he fully wraps his arms around me. I begin to breathe heavily through my nostrils – the steam rising from them, going up into the cold night air – and feeling him, change position so he can fully explore my mouth with his tongue, moan in our kissing.

It feels so good, so warm and so hot, I must push him away from me slightly by his shoulders then before, I even think of it, pull him back to cover his lips this time. I can't seem to stop kissing him and him, kissing me as he leads me back down the steps, over to abandoned small bridge which is underneath the huge one which towers above us and the river. He places me, up against the brick wall which slopes slightly so I'm lying on my back with him over me and soon he let's go to look at me, seeing my face flushed with cheeks reddened so much, pupils expanded and throbbing heat between my thighs then gets back over me, whispering _"Unbind lower half"_ then he does the same to his lower half.

Both of us, were taking a huge risk doing this outside and yet, I needed him and wanted him to make love to me then he gets over, pushing my legs up slightly and soon presses himself into me as I feel the difference which had happened to accommodate for the child.

Feeling the wetness of the flower and him sliding it past the moist, wet petals I give breathless gasp at him doing it then he is fully sheathed within me. Bringing my hands up, I wrap them around him – one hand taking hold of the back of his head, sifting it through his silky black hair and the other his shoulder – then he begins to slowly, undulate his hips back and forth into mine as the both of us start to make love together.


End file.
